


I Know You Know

by NinjaPlushie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2sung are worried about their friends, ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Romance, Daehwi just wants to be everyone's friend, Fluff, Guanlin still thinks he's cute, I Don't Even Know, Jihoon hates being called cute, Justin is living for this mess, Light-Hearted, Love Triangles, M/M, Minhwan is a mess, Minhyun is dense, OngNiel is cute, Or is it a Square, Romance, Seonho just has a big crush on Minhyun, Unrequited Love, Woojin doesn't do relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaPlushie/pseuds/NinjaPlushie
Summary: Lee Daehwi just likes being friends with everyone and he doesn't understand why Bae Jinyoung looks at him like he's a pest whenever he tries to talk to him.Park Jihoon wanted to get extra credit so he wouldn't fail the semester but dealing with the new transfer student, Lai Guanlin, isn't what he had in mind and it's quickly testing his patience.Ong Seongwoo didn't expect much from meeting a new group of people but he's caught off guard when a certain Kang Daniel seems to enjoy his attention and always has the cutest reactions to his jokes.Park Woojin just wants to live in peace without people asking him if he wants to date anyone every 5 seconds, he's perfectly fine not being in a relationship but Ahn Hyungseob might just be the person to change that.Kim Jaehwan likes Hwang Minhyun, he likes him a lot, okay so he might be in love with Minhyun, but it didn't really matter because while Minhyun is busy fending off a freshman named Yoo Seonho, who seems to really like him, Jaehwan can't help but think that breaking up with Jung Sewoon was a big mistake and everything in him is telling him to win the other back. All he does is irritate Minhyun so maybe it's best for everyone this way.





	1. I.

 

 

**I.**

 

Daehwi strolled into the canteen with a large smile on his face as per usual. He waves at everyone he passes and calls out a few names in return when he hears his own being spoken from various directions. It’s a common sight to see the 2nd year being greeted so joyously whenever he enters a room, he wouldn’t consider himself popular in the sense that others would, he liked to think that more than anything else he just happened to like making friends and that came with being well known, not his goal but a nice benefit. It also made doing his student council duties much easier since he was on good terms with most people and they didn’t mind listening to what he had to say even if it happened to be something about following the school rules. 

   
 

Wanna One Boarding School (WOBS) happened to have a lot of rules and that meant that the student council always had something to look out for. For most the job was too much on top of all the school work they constantly had piled on them, however, Daehwi knew how to balance out everything so it wasn’t a problem for him and he had always been someone who enjoyed a challenge. Being on the student council required a certain amount of responsibility and if anyone could handle it, it was him.  

   
 

Taking in all the tables he quickly finds the one filled with all his friends, the usual spot, and he heads over all smiles and excitement, ready to talk to everyone about their day. He barely squeezes in between Youngmin and Donghyun before he hears Jihoon’s dramatic sigh as he drops his head heavily on the table. Daehwi winces as he takes in the boy’s slumped posture, that must have hurt. Looking around at everyone who seems to be trying their best not to say anything Daehwi decides to break the silence. 

   
 

“Is something wrong, Jihoon?” 

   
 

Various people are shaking their heads and making wild gestures at Daehwi but it’s too late and Jihoon is up in a flash, ready to start his tale for the billionth time. 

   
 

“Yes, something’s wrong,” Jihoon looks at the other as if he’s in physical pain, “I’m gonna fail my favorite class because I forgot to turn in a project and it’s been 3 weeks. Daehwi. 3. Weeks. And my teacher still hasn’t told me if there’s anything I can do to make up for it. I practically begged her to let me make it up and, you know, since I’m her favorite student I thought for sure she’d let me make it up somehow but no! The semester's gonna end soon but she still hasn’t told me anything. I’m dying, Daehwi. I can’t fail! Not my modern dance class, if I do my parents will kill me! They’ll kill me dead, Daehwi! Dead I tell you!” 

   
 

Daehwi is blinking in surprise but Woojin is quick to chime in with an unimpressed comment, chewing on a carrot while responding, “Should’ve been doing your project instead of fooling around with Hyejin.” 

 

Sungwoon nods from across the table, “True.” 

   
 

Jihoon is quick to pout and cross his arms at that, “Excuse me? Hyejin was my girlfriend, I couldn’t just blow her off.” 

   
 

“Really?” Woojin looks even more unimpressed if possible, “You literally invited her into our dorm room just to ignore her 80 percent of the time, I got so tired of hearing her whine ‘Jihoon oppa’ that I left and slept in Jisung and Daniel’s room that night.” 

   
 

Daniel has a mouth full of food but everyone is pretty sure the weird sound he makes is one of conformation as Jisung grimaces at his display before agreeing. 

   
 

“Well, Woojin, I don’t expect you to understand since you don’t date but that’s how you keep people interested.” Jihoon snorts before starting to stuff his face with food in irritation. 

   
 

“Even if I was gonna date someone, no Donghyun and Youngmin I’m not about to start dating don’t get excited, I don’t know if I trust the guy who has a new girlfriend or boyfriend almost every week.” 

   
 

Donghyun and Youngmin visibly deflate in disappointment while Jihoon almost chokes on his food, “I don’t date a new person every week, shut up!” 

   
 

“List off your last 4 relationships then.” Woojin has a slow grin taking over his face as Jihoon’s face starts to take on a pinkish tint. 

   
 

“I don’t deserve this slander! Someone shut him up!”  

   
 

“Okay kids, stop fighting, there’s only so much we can handle.” Jisung sighs as he shakes his head. 

   
 

Jihoon is huffing and Woojin seems to be amused about the whole situation until he feels a pair of eyes looking at him. He looks over to see Donghyun smiling at him a little too brightly and he braces himself for the ‘relationship’ talk that’s about to drain all the energy from him. 

   
 

While Donghyun assaults Woojin with questions Jaehwan spends his time glancing over at the table across from them; eyes glued to the mop of black hair that’s leaning against someone else’s shoulder, watching as their shoulders shake with laughter before the person sits up and lightly slaps the shoulder they had just be leaning against, a large grin stretching across a pretty face as the mop of black hair goes back to leaning against the shoulder while trying to hold back laughter. 

   
 

“I wonder if I can get in a nap before lunch break is over.” 

   
 

Jaehwan is immediately snapped out of his trance as he looks over to the boy seated next to him, he notes the other’s sleepy eyes and he wouldn’t think it uncommon if the other hadn’t said he was sleepy, “You should nap Sewoonie, do you want to rest on my shoulder? I’ll sit super still so you won’t wake up, I promise.” 

   
 

Sewoon looks at him with a blank expression, Jaehwan knew that the boy was thinking something over, before he looks down at the table, “The table is more comfortable, wake me up when it’s time for class.” 

   
 

Jaehwan tries to hide his disappointment when he lets out a simple ‘okay’ and turns away from the boy who’s falling asleep quickly, he makes sure to look anywhere but at the boy with black hair sitting at the other table. 

   
 

Sungwoon is in the middle of telling everyone about how they’re getting a new transfer student when Samuel comes over to their table and squeezes himself in next to Daehwi, whispering something into his ear before he has the other looking at him with wide eyes. 

   
 

Sungwoon isn’t exactly happy when Daehwi cuts into his conversation to announce something to everyone, “Hey guys, Samuel and his friends are gonna join us at our table today! How exciting!” 

   
 

Before anyone can say anything, Daehwi, is already standing up and loudly telling the table full of other males to come over. Everyone looks at him curiously but knowing how much of a social butterfly he is it’s not too surprising. It takes a minute for the other boys to actually get up and join them at their table, it’s considerably more packed than before but everyone is seated comfortably as Daehwi beginnings introducing everyone as if it’s his sole duty, making sure to point to each person as to not confuse anyone. 

   
 

“Okay so Daniel, Jihoon, Jisung, Sungwoon, Youngmin, Donghyun, Sewoon, Jaehwan, Woojin meet Minhyun, Seongwoo, Minki, Dongho, Jonghyun, Samuel, Jinyoung, Euiwoong, Hyungseob and Justin! I know some of you guys know each other but psh don’t look so surprised, I pretty much know everyone’s name at this school. I’m Daehwi by the way, but you probably already know that!” Daehwi is all smiles as he sits back down, squished in close to Samuel but not complaining in the slightest. 

   
 

“Well it looks like we’re having a party here, huh?” Jisung laughs and the weird tension at the table slowly disappears, small conversations breaking out all over. 

   
 

Samuel sighs as he leans in to whisper something into Daehwi’s ear, “I just told you someone over at my table might,  _might,_ have a crush on Woojin and you just invite my whole table over? I can’t believe this.” 

   
 

Daehwi snorts before whispering back as his eyes scan the table, “I’ve already eliminated 5 people as possibilities. I have to see who it is for myself and who knows they might end up talking to him.” 

   
 

Samuel mutters a simple ‘unlikely’ before he turns over to see a startled Minhyun staring at Jaehwan with a small frown, watching as the other eats a bit messily, “Why do you always eat like this? So messy.” 

   
 

Jaehwan’s response is to respond with a mouth full of food and jumbled up words which he knows makes Minhyun even more irritated. The two had a weird friendship where they spent time together sometimes but weren’t exactly close. If Jaehwan could have it his way he’d gladly change that. 

   
 

A loud snorting laugh catches most of the table’s attention as everyone looks over to see Daniel barely holding in his laughter while he covers his mouth and looks away in embarrassment. Jisung blinks before gazing over at the cause, which just so happens to be Ong Seongwoo, who looks just as surprised as everyone else at the sudden laughter. 

   
 

“I knew it was easy to make Daniel laugh but wow.” Jisung raised a brow at Daniel who was finally calming down and trying not to feel embarrassed at his outburst. 

   
 

“He’s just,,, really funny, I couldn’t help it.” Daniel muttered while rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly. 

   
 

“Dude,” Minki looked on in confusion, “He literally just said ‘How does a train eat?’ and was even ugly enough to imitate a train when he said ‘It goes chew chew’. How is that funny? Are you okay?” 

   
 

When Daniel starts letting out little chuckles again Minki throws his arms up in disbelief. While Minki continues his break down Seongwoo finally responds by smiling brightly and calling Daniel’s attention again, “Hey Daniel, what kind of bagel can fly?” 

When the younger just looks at him in confusion, Seongwoo grins and takes an unnecessarily long time to reveal the answer. 

   
 

“A plain bagel.” 

   
 

When Daniel lets out another loud laugh, Minki smacks the table and points to the pair while trying to get anyone’s attention “What is this!? What’s going on?!" 

   
 

Woojin just shakes his head at everything going on before starting to collect his which didn’t go unnoticed by Daehwi, “Woojin, where are you going?” 

   
 

“To practice,” Woojin mutters while picking up his bag, “I have my individual dance practice right now, you know.”   

   
 

“Oh, it is time for that. Have fun, Woojin! And don’t get hurt!” Donghyun chirps as he smiles up at the boy who untangles himself from the messy table.  

   
 

Woojin snorts before throwing a casual wave at everyone, “I’ll be careful, mom. See you later, guys.” 

   
 

He walks out of the canteen with shouts of goodbyes following him and he decides not to look at anyone since he knows everyone is probably staring at his noisy table or him even though they should be used to it by now. He walks down the empty halls, stopping at his locker to grab a change of close before heading to the dance studio he was using today.  

   
 

He threw his uniform into his bag as he tugged at the collar of the t-shirt he was now wearing, it was cool in the room for now but he knew that would change once he started practicing. He started stretching, sitting on the floor and reaching his arms out to touch his toes. It felt nice being surrounded by the quietness without anyone constantly talking to him, pressuring him to do things; he could finally breathe.  

   
 

After he finished stretching and finally got up he noticed something sitting next to the stereo in the room. He walked over and looked down at the two items sitting there waiting for him. He picked up the yogurt drink and the protein bar, unconsciously letting out a soft smile as he read the little sticky notes attached to them ‘ _park woojin, eat and drink up! i hope this restores your energy since i can’t be there to do it myself. fighting! ^o^_ ’ 

   
 

He sat the items down before turning on some music. He was used to getting those things, he didn’t know who it was from but he always appreciated it and he looked forward to the different sticky notes every day, it was nice and always made him a little more motivated during practice. A part of him wanted to know who left those things for him but a bigger part of him told him he was better off not knowing, at least for now. 

   
 

_7:30am - The next day_   

   
 

“Yes, you called?” Jihoon was fully awake and standing up straight as he waited for his teacher to notice him standing by her desk. 

   
 

He wasn’t the only person there though, if the tall boy standing right by her was anything to go by, he was lanky and had a rather curious expression on his face as he stared at Jihoon for a moment before turning to look back at the teacher. She was shuffling through some papers before she finally seemed to find what she was looking for as she straightened up and held out some papers to Jihoon. The boy took them without a word but looked up at her in confusion before she put her hand on the back of the tall unknown boy by her side and smiled at Jihoon. 

   
 

“Park Jihoon, this is our new transfer student from Taiwan. His name is Lai Guanlin, he’s a freshman, and I want you to show him around for the next 2 to 3 weeks. He’s coming in at an awkward time for him and I want to make sure he gets well-adjusted and I knew you’d be the perfect student for this job.” She stated before pushing the foreign boy forward a little. 

   
 

Jihoon quickly understood what was happening and threw on his award-winning smile as he nodded, “I understand Mrs. Kim, I’ll make sure he enjoys his stay here as much as possible, don’t worry!” 

   
 

Mrs. Kim nods as she moves to take a seat at her desk, “That’s what I like to hear. Now take him to class please, his schedule is right on top of that stack of papers I handed you. Make sure to give those papers to his teacher so they have his information. Don’t let me down, Jihoon.” 

   
 

“Yes, ma’am!” Jihoon tells Guanlin to follow him as he exits the teacher’s office and they head down the hallway together. Their walk to Guanlin’s class is full of Jihoon pointing out everything and telling him important stuff that he might need to know about the school like curfews and such. It doesn’t take them long to reach the class. ‘1-A’ huh? He must be smart to be all the way in A class, Jihoon thinks offhandedly. 

   
 

“Alright, Guanlin this is it. I’m a 3rd year so my classes are upstairs. I’ll be back to help you find the canteen when it’s lunch time. If you need anything you can just ask me, okay? I’m in class 3-B. The bathroom’s down the hall to the left, the one we passed on the way here. Your class is already in session so-” 

   
 

Jihoon is getting ready to walk in to hand in the papers so he can head to class when Guanlin is suddenly way too close. The younger boy is leaning forward as his fingers gently touch Jihoon’s cheek, resting there for a moment as he stares at Jihoon with a weird sense of concentration taking over his face. They’re so close that the older is too afraid to move because he doesn’t want to accidently make them end up even closer. Jihoon slowly starts freaking out, wondering what’s wrong with the kid, when he feels the other boy finally leaving his personal space.  

   
 

He finally feels like he can breathe as the tall boy just flashes him a gummy smile and holds his fingers up, as if nothing had just happened a second ago, as if they hadn’t just been inappropriately close, before speaking in slightly messy, accented Korean, “Eyelash!” 

   
 

When he realizes what the other means he suddenly feels really dumb, apparently, he’s slow on the up take because Guanlin grabs the stack of papers from him before moving towards the door, grabbing the handle as he looks over at the other, “You should get to class, I’ll see you at lunch!” 

   
 

He’s slipping into the classroom before Jihoon can say anything and he stands in the hallway confused for a second before the tips of his ears color red and he turns, heading to class with a huff. His friends were definitely gonna hear about this, venting always made him feel better. 

   
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is done. Most chapters after this one should be longer since this is just an introduction. Every chapter will probably focus on at most 2 couples because it would be messier than Minhwan's relationship to try to fit every single couple in each chapter, although there may be small events happening with other couples in chapters even if it isn't focused on them; simple things like Daehwi complaining that Baejin is ignoring him and such. Also, some couples are gonna progress slower than others but that should be expected. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!


	2. II.

**II.**

  
  


The hallway was alight with chatter as everyone got released from their classes. It was lunch break which many people cherished for certain reasons ranging from getting to spend an hour eating and chatting with friends to getting to sneak in that extra hour of practice to stay ahead of everyone else in the overly competitive performing arts school. 

Jihoon was beyond irritated as he heard the loud barely concealed whispers for people while he walked down the hallway with a tall figure following closely behind him with both their bags slung over its shoulder. It had been about 3 days since Guanlin had transferred to this school and yet people were still talking about him All The Time. Either it was about how smart Guanlin is or how sweet he is or how handsome he is or how tall he for someone his age and to be quite frank about the whole situation, it annoyed Jihoon. Don't get him wrong, people loving Guanlin was perfectly fine with him but it wasn't okay when they harassed him for information about the younger. Like how the hell would he know the boy’s shoe size? Everyone wanted to know everything about Guanlin and despite the boy himself being the best source of information, somehow, Jihoon was everyone's go to for things related to Guanlin.  

 

“Hyung, be careful.”  

 

Jihoon blinked in confusion before noticing just how close he was to walking into a wall if it wasn’t for the hand gripping his arm tightly. He looked back at Guanlin, who just wore his usual gummy smile, before frowning and mumbling a simple ‘thank you’ as he shook the hand off and headed towards the canteen. They were nearing the large room when there was a loud shout from down the hallway and Jihoon almost had a heart attack as someone came barreling into Guanlin with far too much excitement.

 

“Seonho! Are you gonna eat lunch with us today?” Guanlin was all smiles as he walked into the canteen with the two boys on either side of him.  

 

The already loud room broke out with even more chatter at their appearance and Jihoon sped up just to get away from the two 1st years and the sea of eyes watching them. He plopped down in a seat once he reached his table and made a big show of taking up as much space as possible but Guanlin, the ever-naive boy, couldn’t take a hint and squeezed himself in between Jihoon and Sungwoon without having to use much force. Jihoon was not happy about the seating arrangement to say the least.

 

Justin, enjoying the mess as usual, decided to chime in at that point, “Wow, Jihoon Hyung sure does like being around Guanlin, I hardly see one without the other these days.”

 

Jihoon frowned and glared at Justin, ready to respond with a biting remark but failed to do so when Guanlin quickly cut in, “I love being around Jihoon Hyung! I’m glad he’s the person helping me get used to the school.”

 

Caught off guard by the response Jihoon looked at the boy with furrowed eyebrows and confusion painted brightly on his face.  

 

Guanlin smiled in response before muttering softly, “Cute...”

 

The shorter male instantly froze up as he registered what was just said before gathering himself and hissing at the taller, “I’m. Not. Cute.”

 

The light-hearted laughter he got in response to that statement wasn’t what he wanted to hear from the other boy.  

 

*********

 

Ong Seongwoo wasn’t one for bragging but he happened to know that he was well known around the school and it wasn’t uncommon for people to stare at him. He was well aware that he was a handsome guy. However, unlike before he wasn’t basking in the eyes watching him, he couldn’t honestly care less about them because he only had eyes for one person at the moment. He could easily slip into the dance studio and no one would say a word to him but he enjoyed being able to watch without the person inside knowing he was there. He wanted to see Kang Daniel dancing without feeling his gaze watching him closely.  

 

And what a sight it was to see. It wasn't like the other was graceful in his movements at the moment, no he was far from it, he was sporadic in the way he moved, body all rough lines and hard edges, but Seongwoo was intrigued. Maybe it was the way he moved his body in such a hazardous way that made him stare; almost like the thrill of watching a high stakes stunt. Or it could be the look of concentration that blended into a look of enjoyment that had the older male wrapped in his performance.

 

He was waited until the boy stopped dancing and walked over to someone in the room to grab a towel held out for him. His small audience of people in the room were all complimenting him and the boy seemed to revel in the praise even though he shied away from it a little. As Seongwoo watched him opening a bottle of water and taking a few large gulps, he decided to finally make his presence known. He slipped into the room, not unnoticed by most, as he made his way over to the unsuspecting male who was busily chatting with a group of people. It wasn’t until he reached the other and threw an arm around his shoulder that he finally had the attention of the other. Daniel looked over confused for a moment before widening his eyes a bit as he saw who the arm was connected to. The next few moments were what Seongwoo liked to call when Daniel’s brain shuts down; it didn’t happen all the time but it had happened before and he didn’t know whether to find it cute or worrying.  

 

As Daniel opened his mouth to let out an excited ‘Hyung!’ he forgot about the water he had just been about to swallow and instead ended up spitting it out in Seongwoo’s direction. It took a few moments for anyone to react before Daniel was a sputtering mess as he apologized repeatedly and quickly grabbed the paper towels held out to him by one of his friends, before trying to dab at the wet spots he had created on Seongwoo’s shirt. He was beyond embarrassed at this point and avoided looking the older in the eye, afraid to see him upset, so he was caught off guard when he heard laughter coming from him. He looked up in wary confusion only to find the male smiling at his as he reached out to take the paper towels out of his hands. He had another apology on the tip of his tongue but Seongwoo only shook his head.

 

“No need to apologize, Daniel, it was an accident.”

 

“But still- I’m sorry…” His voice trailed off as he watched the other dab at his shirt a little more before handing the paper towels to someone who was hovering near by and gladly wanted to take up the task.

 

“Well,” Seongwoo began as he straightened out his shirt, “I don’t forgive you.”

 

“Huh?”  

 

The elder smiled in response as he looked over at him, “I don’t forgive you. How about you walk me to my next class and I’ll think about it.”

 

“Oh,” Daniel suddenly became very aware of the almost silence in the room as everyone watched the two interact, it was a new development and most people were trying to understand their relationship, “Alright, I need to grab my stuff first though if I’m gonna leave.”

 

“Kay, I’ll be right outside.” He flashed a bright smile before turning towards the door, sparing him one more glance and a cheeky wink as he walked out, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

 

The room was abuzz with conversation immediately afterwards and a few people even started shooting questions at Daniel as the boy started collecting his things and stuffing them into his bag. He debated between changing into his uniform or not before deciding that could wait for later since he didn’t want to make Seongwoo wait for too long. He was slinging his bag over his shoulder and checking his hair in the mirror when he realized people had been trying to get his attention for a while.  

 

“Are you two close? I’ve never seen you around Seongwoo Oppa before.”

 

“Did he really wink at you?” A chuckle, “Can’t believe Daniel has a boyfriend.”

 

“You aren’t dating him, right? You two are just friends, right?”

 

“Daniel is just, well,,, Daniel, how does he know someone like Seongwoo?”

 

“I mean, I guess it’s possible- weird but possible.”

 

Daniel decided to brush most of the comments off but felt the need to clarify at least one thing, “Guys, we’re just friends. Not even that really, more like, um, acquaintances? We just started talking this week.”

 

A few sighs filled the room while Daniel just shook his head at everyone’s wild imaginations.

 

“Anyway, I’m leaving so I’ll see you guys later.” He gave a simple wave before turning to the door and heading out, all smiles as he saw Seongwoo leaning against the wall chatting with a group of girls.

 

It didn’t take long for Seongwoo to notice him and he quickly waved him over before smiling politely at the girls and telling them that he had to go. Daniel was close enough to the small crowd to catch their attention now and they looked at him curiously while also taking in how happy Seongwoo was to see the other. The handsome man carefully wormed his way out of the crowd before telling the girls bye, Daniel repeating the same thing after him, as he threw an arm around the boy’s shoulder and led them down the hall. They didn’t know, but, they had sparked curiosity in the girls and so word of Seongwoo and Daniel’s sudden friendship began to spread like wildfire.

 

Unbothered by it all, Seongwoo walked with Daniel through the hall before asking if it was alright to take the outside path to the other side of the building. Seeing no reason to protest, Daniel, found himself out in the slightly chilly autumn air as they walked it near silence, the other’s humming the only thing making the walk comfortable and not unbearably awkward.  

 

Looking over at the other, Daniel could easily see that they were roughly around the same height. He took in the sharp angles and attractive features that made up the other male, paying attention to his long eyelashes and high nose. From the eyes of most people it appeared that they would find the older to be undeniably handsome and Daniel would have to agree with them on that. He was so caught up in taking in the other’s appearance from up close that he didn’t realize Seongwoo was staring at him until the other tilted his head a bit and slowed their walk to a halt.

 

“You okay? Seems like you spaced out there.”

 

Damn, even him furrowing his eyebrows was hot. Daniel might have been a little jealous because of that.

 

“I’m fine, I just noticed how handsome you are.”

 

It took a few seconds for him to realize what he had just said before he was smiling sheepishly and trying to correct his statement.

 

“I mean- from like a general perspective you’re handsome. Not like I was looking closely or anything but, you know, this is like the first time we’ve been super close to each other and I noticed you have attractive features. But-! I’m not saying I’m like a good judge of who’s handsome and who’s not, I just think most people would,,, find you attractive,,, yeah, let me shut up now because I sound dumb.” Daniel felt himself heating up, ears tinting a soft red, as he tried to brush away his embarrassment; great job making friends there Daniel.

 

A loud laugh brought his attention back to Seongwoo who looked way too happy at the moment as he flashed Daniel a grin and continued their slow stride towards class, “You don’t sound dumb, Dani, you would’ve sounded dumb if my good looks hadn’t left you a blubbering mess. I’m quite used to people being shocked by my face so don’t worry about it.”

 

“O-kay,” Daniel blinked as he watched the other for a moment before realizing that he was completely serious, “I can’t believe you’re this shameless.”

 

“You would be too if you were as handsome as me, sadly you’re only a 7? 8?” He had the nerve to actually squint and give the younger a once over, “Yep, an 8, and an 11 like myself can’t understand how you stand to be anything other than shameless.”

 

Daniel snorted but couldn’t help smiling, “How could you possibly be an 11 when the scale only goes from 1 to 10? Sounds fake but okay.”

 

“Excuse me?” Seongwoo looked offended, “You actually think a scale that only goes up to 10 can accurately rate my attractiveness? How naive.” 

 

“You compliment yourself so much, how do you walk around with such a big head, hum? Must be uncomfortable.” Daniel grinned.

 

“It’s actually very comfortable, thanks for asking, no one ever asks how I’m doing, I’m touched.” Seongwoo rested his hand against his chest as he gave the other a thankful look.

 

“Oh my god, why is everything so dramatic with you.”

 

“Might have something to do with the fact that my main focus here is theater,” He shrugged, “But that’s just a guess.”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened and he looked at the other curiously, “Are you serious? Theater? That’s so cool.”

 

Seongwoo nodded while giving him a sideways glance, “It’s pretty cool, probably not as cool as you spinning around like a human fidget spinner, but still cool.”

 

Daniel couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out at Seongwoo’s words as he covered his mouth to try to muffle the sound a bit, “Human fidget spinner, how did you even see that- oh my god, shut up.”

 

“I’m serious! You were just spinning so fast and I was highly concerned until I realized, you’re just, a fidget spinner, a living breathing fidget spinner.” Seongwoo’s face was so serious that Daniel couldn’t hold back the second round of laughter.

 

“Why-why is everything you say so funny?”

 

“Good looks and hilarious? Other people can’t relate.” Seongwoo let his arm fall from the other’s shoulder as he adjusted his bag.

 

“Ah,” Daniel wiped nonexistent tears from his cheeks as he straightened up, “Suddenly funny Seongwoo is replaced with big headed Seongwoo, I miss him already.”

 

“They’re the same person, please,” Seongwoo snorted before reaching out to ruffle the other’s hair, “More importantly, thanks for walking me to class. I felt very safe with muscle man Dan escorting me the whole way.”

 

Daniel felt his cheeks flare up into a dusting of pink at the unnecessary nickname, also, when did they reach Seongwoo’s class? He hadn’t even noticed. He nodded quickly, “No problem, Hyung!”  

 

Seongwoo smiled, muttering something softly before holding his hand out, making Daniel look at him in confusion.

 

“Let me see your phone.”  

 

Daniel let out a quick ‘okay’ as he searched through his pockets before finding it and handing it to the other male. He watched as he typed away on the phone for a few minutes before handing it back to its owner and pulling out his own to check something before nodding.  

 

“You have my number now and I have yours,” Seongwoo winked before heading into his class with a quick ‘bye’ and a wave at the younger.

 

Thinking about what had just happened in that short span of time from the dance studio over to the 4th year building, he wondered if he had just become friends with the elder when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at it to see a new message.

 

_ From: Ong Hyung <3 _

_ I still haven’t forgiven you. Come by my room later today to help me run lines and I’ll think about it. Room 403, 8pm. See you Dani~ _

 

Daniel blinked in confusion before he groaned, “He’s gonna hold this over my head forever, what the fuck.”

 

*********

 

Daehwi was having a great day. The student council had finished all of their activities for the week so there was no meeting today which meant more free time for work. Work which he luckily didn’t have much of because he had been working all week to keep stuff from piling up and he had done a wonderful job. He had one assignment to do for music theory and he’d be free for the whole weekend. He was still trying to decide whether he wanted to use that time to get ahead of everyone else or if he wanted to take a crack at a new composition piece, he had been itching to create something new lately. It felt great to always be on top of everything.

 

Walking into classroom 3-B he smiled and waved at the various people he knew before heading over to the teacher and handing them a stack of papers. He had been sent out on a delivery for something important that apparently needed to be given to this said teacher as soon as possible. Looking through the papers Mr. Kwon frowned before looking over at Daehwi and telling him to wait in the classroom until he came back. Curious but ever understanding, the student nodded and gave out a simple ‘yes sir’ as he watched him leave the room.

His gaze scanned the room as he watched everyone talking, it was break time and he knew it would last another 20 minutes so it wasn’t like the teacher leaving was making much of a difference. It took him a moment but his eyes found a familiar head of raven hair seated next to a window, he remembered meeting that boy a few days ago but they hadn’t really talked. Throwing on his best smile he headed over to the other boy and helped himself to the seat right in front of him. Despite the boy paying him no attention at all he still decided to start talking.

 

“Hi! You’re Bae Jinyoung, right? I’m Lee Daehwi, I don’t think we’ve gotten to properly talk yet so it’s nice to meet you!” He held a hand out and as seconds went by without the other making any move to return the gesture, let alone acknowledge his presence, he slowly let his hand fall.

 

Confusion clearly took over his expression as he tried to continue talking to the other, “You’re a year above me so that makes you my Hyung, is it alright if I call you Hyung?”

 

Daehwi was so busy trying to keep a conversation going, even if it hadn’t really ever started, that he didn’t notice how the other boy furrowed his eyebrows and neared his gaze while looking out the window.

 

“How do you like Mr. Kwon? He’s a great teacher, isn’t he? I’ve actually-”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Daehwi immediately shut his mouth as the other boy finally turned to him and pulled an earbud out of his ear, “Do you ever stop talking? I really don’t care about anything you’re trying to say so go away, I can’t even hear my music over your useless talking.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, I was just-”

 

Jinyoung frowned, “Listen, Daehee-”

 

“It’s Daehwi-”

 

“I. Don’t. Care.” Jinyoung eyed him with a look of boredom, “Go pester someone else, okay.”

 

Daehwi pouted as he watched the older boy stuff the earbud back into his ear and turn away from him. He picked up his bag and stood up, making sure to kick the boy’s desk before walking away to talk to some other people. Jinyoung snorted but made no move to do anything else, it wasn’t worth his time.  

 

Daehwi sat with a group of friends and talked the rest of the time he was in the room but his eyes constantly drifted over to the boy on the other side of the room, headphones still in as he stayed facing away from everyone else.

 

He had just wanted to talk to him, what an asshole. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! I really appreciate all the kudos and comments, they keep me motivated! I'm hoping to get all the couples moving along soon but some people (Woojin and Hyungseob) want to take their sweet time so expect some couples to get more attention in beginning chapters than others. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to get another one up. See you next time!


End file.
